Love or Hate?
by philosophergirl
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha a changed man. But is Sakura still the same Sakura? READ THE STORY IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT. People, I used to be Gaararocksyay, and this story was What the Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**I just love the SasuSaku pairing so much. I don't even care if I suck. Enjoy…. if you possibly can with this crappy fanfic.**

**First Chapter of Crappy Fanfic**

_Konoha…_The young raven-haired boy looked up at the tall gate. Back at last. After all those years with 'Orochimaru-sama', all those years with the invisible chains binding him back from what he wanted most. Uchiha Sasuke was finally home. The boy now had a look in his eyes he never had before. It showed pain. Regret. Sorrow. He strode quickly through the village, legs carrying him on that familiar path to his small home. It was clean and untouched… and empty. He supposed it would've been sold by now, but a thought occurred to him. Sakura. Was it she that had kept his house for him? He opened the door. A soft smell of cherry blossoms greeted him, confirming his hypothesis (A/N Sorry! I've been studying for my science test). In that case… it meant… Sasuke couldn't believe it.

Haruno Sakura brushed her hair away from her face. She stared at the pink locks in dread. Gosh, it was so embarrassing to have people ask her if it was real or dyed. Why couldn't she have raven hair like Hinata, or even blonde like Naruto? But noooo. It just had to be pink. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going. "she mumbled, sending the person a glare. She gasped. "G-Gomen- nasai, Gaara –sama" she stuttered, bowing to the redhead. "Hn" he replied, already walking off in the opposite direction. Sakura turned around and began walking too.

_That was so scary. I wonder is Gaara has any feelings at all: he didn't even apologize!_

_**You're lucky he didn't kill us.**_

Shut up. death glare 

_** head droop Sorry.**_

Meanwhile

"RAMEN SALE!" Uzamaki Naruto charged into the store and started grabbing all the instant ramen he could lay his hands on.

1 minute later

"I've been robbed!" a sobbing grocery store owner shouted, looking at the empty rack. "Oh, shoot." Naruto grabbed his wallet and ran back to the store. "Here you go." He said, stuffing a 100-yen note into the cashier's hands. The cashier looked down and blinked.

That's it for now. I can't write more or my mom is going to kill me. YAY FOR THE THREE-DAY WEEKEND! AND FOR UCHIHA SASUKE AND SABAKU NO GAARA! Okay. I'm done. Review… or else. Sakura: whispers or else she'll kill you. Gaararocksyay: SAKURA!


	2. Note

Sorry I haven't updated. Like many other 7th grade fanfiction writers, I am officially on HIATUS! I MEAN I CAN'T EVEN STOP FOR BREATH, AND OBSESSION WITH FANFICTION ISN'T HELPING! Sorry. Now, I will calmly describe the situation.

I have about 2 tests/quizzes every week

I have a difficult Saturday school: Merica, to cope with. (It also serves hard homework)

My hateful Science teacher, a cross between Kakashi and Anko, shudder gives us an essay every week

My Spanish teacher assigns not much homework, but many tests.

I need to read my Math A math textbook to keep ahead in algebra(it's high school math, and rocks my little middle-school brain)

I am soon going to go to Fieldston, a tough enrichment program, in which all the people have outstanding grades.

I have to STILL cope with Merica h.w. because my mom wants me to learn from both Merica and Fieldston.

I still have to do my S.S project thingamajiggy, on Jacques Cartier.

Chorus is a total bore, and we're having a SINGING quiz next week, in which we sight sing, or look at notes on a paper and sing them

I need to practice flute, or my teacher(female Iruka), will scold me.

My English teacher's a homework/criticism loader, and I spend all my time trying to provide her perfect work.

I have to put up with insults from stupid boys from my class, and from other people.

YOU SEE? AND MY SUDDEN SASU SAKU OBSESSION ISN'T HELPING. I AM GOING TO GO BESERK ONE DAY!

Responder please. I don't care if it's just an author's note, RESPOND! One of these days……


	3. Chapter 3

I've had an epiphany!!!

Just tell me if you want a funny fan fiction or a rather serious one. Caution: If you're tempted in the second choice, then keep in mind that it might be OOC. And if it's the first choice, then keep in mind- I am not very funny. It might be EXTREMELY corny.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhh, I thought it was ABOUT TIME I updated. All right peoples…..enjoy if you can!

With Sasuke

Sasuke poked his head out from his front door._ The coast seems to be clear…better safe than sorry though. _He snuck back into the house and 'henged' himself into a pretty raven-haired girl, and disguised his chakra using a technique from Orochimaru. He strode our the front door and headed straight to the market to find the rest of Team 7… even Sakura. No,_especially Sakura. _

With Sakura

Sakura yawned. _Another boring day in the life of Haruno Sakura. _She sauntered down to the market to find Naruto, and get breakfast herself. A smile graced her features as she neared the familiar view of the marketplace, street vendors merrily bargaining with customers, others meekly digging through their purses for the exact change. Yet, it never seemed the same, without….. _Stop thinking about that. You gotta move on with your life, girl! Only 90 years left to live!_ Sakura sighed. _**I'm trying. But I can't forget. Not after..** _"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN!" "oh, hi Naruto." She said, snapping back from her thoughts and tucking her hair behind her ear. "HELLOOO! Guess what? I'm going to Hinata-chan's house today! Oh, and I have a coupon for free ramen at Icharaku for A WHOLE WEEK! And you know what else? I finally…" Naruto trailed off. He stared at Sakura for a whole minute before she realized he'd stopped talking. "huh?" she said, looking up. "Boy, you seem down today, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, smiling rather nervously, looking at Sakura. "Are you sure you're not having thoughts about…him?"It's nothing Naruto." She said, with more firmness than she meant. "You were never good at lying, Sakura-chan!" he said, trying to cheer her up. "He's being happy elsewhere…achieving his goals." "Yes, probably." She whispered hoarsely, trying to control the moisture flooding from her eyes. Suddenly, she felt herself bump into someone. "Oh, G-gomen!" a high pitched voice chirped. "It's okay." She said, facing the raven haired girl she'd just bumped into. The girl seemed shocked and astounded. After a while, she seemed to snap back to earth, and bowed quickly to Sakura before hurrying away. Sakura looked at the hurrying girl's back. _Is it just me, or did she look a little like…No, that's not possible. The chakra pattern is different. _Little did she know…

Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. I really need to go to sleep. Three tests tomorrow! Oh,and Gaara's coming…soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura's Musings

_What if Sasuke-kun really came back? What would I do then?_

(A/N Bold Italics are for Inner Sakura) I say you toughen up, girl. He's not worth you liking him even if he does return. He's such a jerk!

_When did you come? And it was you who said he was hot in the first place!_

_**Sorrry. Gosh, I said he was attractive, not for you to cling to him like static!He's a jerk for leaving you on the bench. Listen to your inner self…ignore the asshole. **_

………………

_**C'mon, what do you think?**_

Welll… I sorta agree— 

_**There is no sorta agreeing! You either agree or disagree!**_

Fine, then I totallt agree. The asshole should burn in hell for leaving me on the bench. He has not right to take advantage of me just because I liked him and was weaker than him. Such a friggin' jerk! He has marred my life with pain forever, and I am not forgiving that byotch. HE IS THE EQUIVALENT OF A DOG'S EXCREMENT!

_**THAT'S THE SPIRIT!**_

Whatever, now let's go train so we can beat the crap outta the creep if he returns I agree, but we can already defeat Naruto in less than an hour. I daresay you can defeat him in less than 10 minutes if you work hard enough. 

Enough chitchat. I'm thinking about how good it'll feel when I'm finally punching the daylights outta him. And the Gaara…he's pretty attractive too……


End file.
